marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Katalyn Quire
(I changed my rogue char to Mary v-v) History Early Life "..My connection to things is unlike any other, my connection with things, people..is deep far beyond any love connection." Wildfire (Marie "Mary" Lethington) Marie, who was only a child when the rampaging mutants caused destruction on her house As a child, it seemed Mary's psychic abilities developed on a molecular level, as it seemed the baby was able to reach out to Quentin. When Quentin held Mary, he felt it was her responsibility to take care of her, but he had no idea how. After reading her mind, and finding out her name Quentin had taken Mary and wrapped her in a pink cloth. Then after writing on a card Mary's new name, which had been Mary "Kate" Quire she then took Mary, and placed her on Muir Island, at the door of the Mutant Research Center, founded by Dr. Moira MacTaggert. Mary had now grown up on the northern coast of Scotland. When she was younger, she was told by Moira that her mother cared for her, and explained that it was hard to understand exactly why she had left her, but she did it to protect her. Though Moira hadn't know Quentin wasn't Mary's actual father, Mary is under the belief that she is, being that her last name is Quire . While still young, Mary knew it was safe not to wander around the facility, according to Moira it had been safer that she remained in her room, though Moira knew this would cause future problems. She knew that if Mary hadn't interacted with the world, and other children her age, she would grow up to experience problems, and she hadn't wanted that. One night Mary had been lying in bed, when she had a nightmare, of an explosion. When her screams were heard by Moira, she quickly rushed to Mary. Mary's mind reached out to the criminals of the facility, and she had unconsciously erased their memories, and then rendered them into a mentally induced coma. The sirens in the facility had gone off, and while Mary had awoken, her eyes were rapidly moving, indicating she had a night-terror. Moira ordered Mary to stay in her room and hide under her bed. Moira walked out of the girl's room and shut the door behind her. Moira had walked down the stairs, into her laboratory, only to find most of the criminals unconscious, seemingly dead. Mary had been worried and afraid when Moira hadn't come back instantly. She walked out of her room, clutching her teddy bear to her chest, and walked down the hall in her pajamas. She was then grabbed by Wolfsbane and screamed. But Rahne calmed Mary, promising that she wouldn't hurt her. While then trusting her, Rahna guided Mary back to her room. By time Moira had returned, Rahne was sitting at the edge of Mary's bed, reading her a bed-time story, and by that time she had seen that Mary was asleep. Stable Grounding A week after the incident Moira contacted Charles Xavier and explained to him what happened and that she needed his help. Charles had transportation to the Facility by Moira that following morning. She then introduced Mary to Xavier and explained that he was there to help Mary with her headaches, and nightmares. Mary was afraid at first, but Xavier promised her that it wouldn't hurt, and she would be fine. Mary was then sent back to her room, while Xavier and Moira had gone to her laboratory. Xavier used his telepathy to heal the minds of the criminals who were placed in the mental coma. After he had finished, he had gone to Mary's room and Mary was eager to invite Xavier to have a tea party with her, and her bears. Xavier accepted the kind offer and played with her. After, Xavier had entered Mary's mind and placed mental walls into her mind to block her telepathic abilities. While in her mind, he had seen her past, and how she had arrived on this Earth. Two months later, Xavier arranged for Rahne to join the institute, and offered for Mary to come, but Moira denied the request, instead, she allowed Mary to go along with Rahne and Xavier to tour the Xavier Institute and say goodbye to Rahne. After seeing the Xavier Institute Mary returned back to the center. Ohh here she comes! When Mary turned twelve, it had been seven years until she had seen Rahne, and when Rahne returned to the center for a visit, she was very excited. Within those years, Xavier had been coaching her on her telepathy and teaching her to control her powers. When Rahne came to Scottland, they were allowed to leave the center to go shopping, and she told Rahne about how her life was. That night, while they were all in bed, Mary had awoken to the sound of howling, and she had risen from her bed and peered out the window. While unable to go back to sleep, she had put on a night-robe and had sneaked out of the lab. She walked near the water and glared at the water from above. She remained outside for quite some time until deciding it had been time she returned back to the lab before Amoira had awakened. It was then that she was attacked by a wolf-like creature, and tackled to the ground, and she began screaming. She raised her arms while the creature attempted to bite at her face, before biting into her neck, and other places along her body. Through this fear, she used her telepathy and caused pain to the animal, and it had run off. Mary was lying there on the ground, in a puddle of her own blood, while she was beginning to die. Before Mary would take her last breath, the Earth had given her an infinite source of life energy, that nearly immortalized her, and healed her wounds. A fraction of the Earth's was drawn into her, and worked its way repairing her body, and served as an entity. Mary had then passed out from exhaustion, and Moira found Rahne a few feet away from her. Rahne's naked body was on the ground and covered in blood. She then spotted Mary, who was surrounded by blood as well. Moira rushed over to Mary, and examined her body, finding no physical wounds. She had then called Charles Xavier. Once getting Mary and Rahne inside in the lab, she had placed them in beds in the infirmary. Rahne was the first to awaken, and shocked by what had happened. Moira was there to calm her down, and it wasn't until soon after that Mary had woken up. While in the mind of the creature, Mary had known it was Rahne, and when she saw her, she freaked out and told her to stay away. Rahne stepped forward wanting to help her, but then she used her telepathy to paralyze Rahne, while then running off. While trying to get away, she ran into Xavier. State Of Mind After the incident, she had gone to the Xavier Institue to cope with what happened, as well as to discover these newfound abilities. While there, she felt this connection to plant life, and the ground, that was like no other. She described the connection to be like breathing. Powers Telepathy: Mary can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She has not always had access to her Telepathy due to mental blocks. Even when her powers are inhibited, Mary's telepathic abilities are honed to sense residual energy to which she can generate psychic manifestations of past events that even psi-resistant can see. * Technopathy: Mary is a technopath, which enables her to "communicate with machines and electronics." her power seems to require mental contact with the device and a certain level of concentration, after which the changes she wishes to make are almost instantaneous. Using a cell phone, Mary can bypass the need for physical contact, at least in cases where the target device is controlled by a networked computer. When Mary demonstrates her power to a friend, it can be seen that she does not physically touch her computer when using her power. When asked to rig an election, for example, Mary is able to reprogram the entire voting computer network, which covers the entire city, in roughly a minute, though doing so seems to exhaust her, repairs an out of order pay phone simply by touching it. When her contact was lost and his concentration was broken, the phone no longer worked. She uses her power to manipulate an automated teller machine, causing it to repeatedly eject cash in $500 increments. She is able to override the security lock-down on an elevator, * Clairvoyant detection: MAry is able to find any living being on the planet by focusing on that specific person. she is then able to note that persons location on a map, she also needs to know something about the person such as what they look like. Mary is unable to locate people who are deceased. Psychic Possession: This psionic ability allows her to project a mental energy surge that overwhelms her victims' consciousness while placing her mind in command, operating their bodies as if they were an extension of her own, experiencing what the subject's senses perceive. During the possession, her subject's higher brain functions revert to diminished levels, similar to their state in a dreamless sleep, and the subject is left with no memory of the actual possession. When Mary first takes possession of someone, she can only move her subject's body awkwardly until she acclimates herself to her new host. ''Wildfire: ''Mary absorbed a echo of the earths life energy, and it called it self an alter-ego her the echo. It then bonded with her, as it enhanced her abilities, made her immortal, to aging. She can still be harmed, but cannot die, the entity named it self after her code-name, aka Wildfire. * Mary is physically, emotionally, and/or mentally in sync with nature, which allows her to perceive and understand not only what happens in nature but if it is in harmony with natural order. A naturally tree falling or predator catching their prey in a nearby forest would be felt by Mary, leaving her feeling calmly relieved. Unnaturally, would leave the user sickened.